I'd Come For You
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Inspired by Youtube and Nickelback. Oliver refuses to return home without Sara Lance. Talia takes him to Nanda Parbat so he can get her. Takes place pre season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was inspired by listening to I'd Come For You by Nickelback. I may continue if you all like it.**

 **Russia-2011**

"Good Oliver. Very good." Talia said as he helped her up off the floor. Oliver allowed a rare smile to cross his face. Praise from his mentor slash occasional lover was extremely rare.

"Thank you. So what's next?" He asked, and Talia smiled. Oliver felt himself tense slightly. Talia's smile usually meant one of two things. She wanted to have sex or he was about to learn a particularly harsh technique.

"Nothing. There is nothing left for me to teach you."

"You haven't taught me everything you know." He replied evenly, and her smile widened.

"But of course not. No one ever teaches another everything they know. However, I have taught you what you need to know to succeed in your crusade. Your skills in hand to hand combat and with the sword rival the most dangerous man I have ever encountered, and you are the most skilled archer I have seen in years. So it is not so much that I have nothing I can teach you, but rather that I have nothing I need to teach you. So you are free to return home. Free to rid your city of the poison that infects its very soul."

"I can't go home. Not yet." He replied after a moment of silence, making Talia frown.

"I have to find someone first." He continued, and Talia fought the urge to growl. She knew who her student spoke of. The blonde who had gone on the Queen's Gambit with him, the ill-fated trip that was the first step from Oliver Queen playboy to the man who would bring justice to Starling City. He was speaking of Sara Lance, who unknown to him was now known by another name. Ta er al Safer, member of the League of Assassin's and lover to Talia's younger sister Nyssa, whom their father had named Heir to the Demon.

"Sara Lance." She said, and Oliver nodded.

"I know that she is most likely dead. But until I know for sure, I can't go home."

"Because of some debt you feel you owe her father or her sister?" Talia asked.

"Partly. But also because I love her." He said, his words making Talia feel as though she had been punched in the gut. Had the time that they shared truly meant so little to him? Had she been nothing more than a teacher and a source of release? Talia forced her anger down. It did not matter. She had had students and lovers before Oliver Queen, and she would have more after. Best to send him on his way. And yet the very part of her that felt pain at his words was also the part of her that made her speak again.

"Sara Lance yet lives. She is in Nanda Parbat."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in anger, his mentor resisting the urge to smile as she saw the monster she had helped create make itself known once more.

"How long have you known?"

"Since just before I found you." She replied, and he cursed before going and grabbing his bow off the table.

"Damn you to hell. How dare you keep this from me?"

"If I didn't care about you, do you think I would have even told you this much? With every other student I have ever had I simply disappear."

"So the fact that you didn't is supposed to somehow absolve you of allowing me to believe that Sara was most likely dead?! Say what you want Talia, but nothing will convince me. You're incapable of telling the truth, and incapable of caring for anyone." He said, and she glared before walking over to him and slapping him across the face.

"How dare you! Do you think I slept with you just for the hell of it?"

"I don't know. Because I don't even know you Talia. All this time, and I don't know anything about you aside from the fact that you're a bad ass who's also good in bed."

"Only good?" She asked, and he glared.

"Perhaps you have a point. Very well. I will tell you-"

"I don't care. I need to find this Nanda Parbat and-"

"I know where it is. And I will tell you. But first you must answer a question for me. What do you know of a man named Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Loosely, the name translates to the Demon's Head. Supposedly Ra's Al Ghul is the most dangerous man in the world."

"This is no supposition. It is fact. I have witnessed this man's skill and savagery with my own eyes."

Here she tensed, feeling the pain of a sword across her back, the flat of the blade feeling like fire to her five year old self.

"What does this Ra's Al Ghul have to do with Sara?" Oliver asked, curiosity beginning to make the slightest dent in his anger. He hadn't missed the way Talia tensed when she spoke of Ra's Al Ghul. Whoever this man was, Talia had had some experience with him, and Oliver would bet every penny of the Queen family fortune that her experiences had been about as pleasant as his final encounter with Slade Wilson.

"Ra's Al Ghul is the head of an organization known as the League of Assassins. He is also my father."

"That's not possible. Ra's Al Ghul is rumored to be thousands of years old." He replied, and she laughed.

"Ra's Al Ghul is not a man. It is a mantle. A title, taken by each man after he ascends to the head of the League of Assassins."

"After he kills his predecessor." Oliver surmises, and Talia nods.

"Precisely. My father ascended to the title a couple hundred years ago."

"So that would make you-"

" Fifty-nine. I was born in 1952." She replied, and he just shook his head. He would think she was lying if it weren't for the fact that he had seen Baron Reiter and Shadowspire use magic. Suddenly his mentor being fifty-nine and looking like she was thirty wasn't so far fetched.

"Uh huh. So, who killed JFK?"

"What is it with you Americans and Kennedy?" She asked, and he laughed.

"He's the closest thing we had to royalty."

"Remind me what your last name is?"

"Cute. But in all seriousness….If what you're telling me is true, why aren't you with daddy dearest?" He asked, and her gaze hardened.

"Because he did to me what Slade Wilson did to you. He trained me to be a killer, and as part of that, he tortured me. He did the same to my sister Nyssa. He told us that we needed to be strong, so that one day we could kill him and one of us could ascend to the title of Ra's Al Ghul. When I was twenty-three, I ran away. I realized that my father did not desire for me to become Ra's. He wanted someone to wed off to the man he eventually chose as his successor. The man he chose refused to kill him, and so he failed."

"And then you left." He surmised, and she nodded.

"I am not a mare to be sold to the highest bidder. I chose to make my own path."

"And now you've made me. The perfect weapon to aim at your father." He continued, and she chuckled.

"I will admit that there is a certain joy is seeing my student eliminate my father. But you will gain what you want as well. When you kill my father, you will be Ra's Al Ghul. The League of Assassins, and the fate of Sara Lance will be yours to command."

"What do you get out of this?"

"My father will be dead. And my sister will be alive."

She posed it as a statement, but he heard the question in her voice. If he did this, he would be Ra's Al Ghul. Would he allow someone who believed he had stolen her birthright to live?

"Provided she submits to the authority of Ra's Al Ghul, her life will be spared. She will be free to do as she wishes. As will you."

Talia did not respond beyond a nod of acceptance. Then she walked over to the counter and picked up her bow and sword, throwing Oliver his own sword before the two left their hideout.

 **Nanda Parbat- The Following Day**

The Arrow kicked the door open, bow raised and ready to fire. By his side, Talia mirrored his actions. They had dealt with the perimeter guard easily enough. Now all that was left was dealing with Ra's Al Ghul.

"Talia." Her father spoke softly from where he stood at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Father. Sister." She said, acknowledging both her father as well as her sister who stood beside him.

"Talia? Father told me you were dead." Nyssa said, and Talia scoffed. Beside her lover, Sara tensed slightly as her eyes landed on the green hooded figure to Talia's right. The hood and bow looked familiar. But this man carried a sword. So there was no way that he could be the love she had lost when the _Amazo_ sank beneath the waves off the coast of Lian Yu.

"Our father has told you a great many things. He has lied. He does not intend for you to ever ascend and become Head of the Demon. He wishes to marry you off as though you are little more than cattle."

"You lie!"

"Do I? Then tell me sister, why does our father disapprove of your relationship with Sara Lance?"

"Sara Lance no longer lives." Her father spoke up.

"If you wish to see another sunrise, then you had best be lying. Now I will ask you this only once….WHERE is SARA LANCE?" The Arrow roared.

To his credit, Ra's Al Ghul did not so much as flinch.

"Who are you to threaten me boy?"

Oliver lowered his hood, hearing a slight gasp from the assassin to the left of Nyssa Al Ghul. He looked over, just in time to see her remove a blonde wig and mask.

"Ollie?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Hello Sara."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you home with me."

"I...I can't. I swore an oath-"

"To Ra's Al Ghul."

"So she is going nowhere with you." Nyssa said, and Talia chuckled.

"Sister, you are not Ra's. You cannot decide that."

"No. The decision is mine." Ra's said, and Oliver chuckled.

"Wrong again. The decision will be mine. I challenge you to a trial by combat."

 **A/N: So this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you all enjoy it. However, for those who don't I'd like to clarify a few things. First of all, this is fanfiction. You want television Arrow, go watch the show. Secondly, Oliver of season one could have killed Malcolm and Ra's if he knew how to wield a sword. If anything his fighting skills were diminished thanks to his stupid no-kill policy. So yeah, I couldn't see Talia not teaching him how to use a sword since we know that the sword was something she would know from her time with the League. As to her age, she was eight years old in 1960, hence she's 59 years old. Also, given the fact that Oliver was probably her best student, and the fact that he has slept with pretty much every woman he meets during his five years away it's not a stretch that he would sleep with Talia especially since he didn't know her real identity. This may be a two-shot or it may become a larger story. Let me know what you would like to see in a review.**


	2. Important AN Please Read

**A/N: So I'm sorry to say this isn't an update! But don't worry, there will be a new chapter up by Thursday! I need your help as this will affect the future of the story! Would you like the pairing to be Oliver/Sara, Oliver/Talia, Oliver/Nyssa or some combination of the three? Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room was silent at Oliver's proclamation. Then Ra's Al Ghul spoke.

"It has been sixty-seven years since I was last challenged."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Oliver asked, but it was Nyssa who spoke.

"It is merely a fact. One you would do well to heed. I am Heir to the Demon, and even I do not dare challenge my father yet."

"Perhaps you simply lack the proper motivation Nyssa." Oliver replied.

"And what pray tell, is your motivation for this challenge?" She asked.

"Sara. I made her a promise years ago, and it's one I intend to keep."

"You challenge the most dangerous man in the world for one woman?" Nyssa asked, and Oliver smiled.

"Would you do any different?"

"That is enough talk. Your challenge is accepted. You shall have twelve hours to prepare. There are guest quarters that are available should you desire them." Ra's said, effectively ending the back and forth between his youngest daughter and Oliver Queen.

Oliver just nodded, and Ra's left the room. A moment later Oliver had crossed it, pulling Sara into his arms.

"I've missed you Sara." He said, and she smiled.

"I've missed you too Ollie."

Then she reached back and punched him in the face.

"Are you out of your damn mind?! What are you thinking challenging Ra's Al Ghul?" She demanded, and he glared.

"I was thinking that we made each other a promise. I was thinking that there is _nothing_ I wouldn't do to bring you home because I love you Sara Lance!"

Heedless of the other occupants in the room, Oliver pulled Sara close and kissed her hard on the mouth like it was the last kiss he would ever share with her. As they witnessed the scene the daughter's of Ra's Al Ghul felt their hearts break. The love shared by Oliver and Sara was so clear that even a blind man would have been able to see it. Sara's words when they broke the kiss only drove the sword deeper into the hearts of Nyssa and Talia.

"I love you too Ollie."

Nyssa and Talia turned away at the blonde's words, neither wanting to see or hear anymore. In the time Talia had known Oliver, she had come to care for him in a way that she never believed she would care for anyone. When they had slept together she thought she finally understood what it meant to make love to someone as opposed to merely using them for carnal pleasure. It was true that she had pushed him harder than any of her previous students, but it was only because she wanted to ensure that he would survive whatever challenges awaited him in Starling City. She had given him the location of Sara Lance, walked with him into the home of the man who abused her her entire life and still he didn't see how much she cared for him. How much she loved him. Or if he did, he just didn't care. So Talia decided there was only one thing she could do. She would leave, never again to see Oliver Queen.

Across from her sister, Nyssa was remembering. Remembering the day she found her love. Her Canary. She had found Sara on the shores of Lian Yu, stubbornly clinging to life when most others would have given up and allowed themselves to fall into death's cold embrace. The Daughter of the Demon had taken the girl and nursed her back to health, and along the way, she had grown to love her. And she believed that Sara had loved her as well. But she could see that Sara loved Oliver , and Nyssa knew that regardless of his proclamation there was no way he could defeat her father. So Nyssa decided to do the one thing that may give the woman she loved a chance at a life with the man who had her heart.

"Ta Er Al Safer….In the name of Ra's Al Ghul, I release you from your oath. Take her and go." She told Oliver, ignoring the shocked looks the two were giving her.

"Nyssa.." Sara began, only for Nyssa to cut her off.

"GO SARA! Go and be happy."

"No. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Take my advice. Don't argue with her. You'll lose." Oliver said, and Nyssa glared.

"I have lost her regardless. You came to take her away did you not?"

"Yes, I came to take Sara home, and yes I do love her. But the only person I want to take her away from is Ra's. I would not be so cruel as to keep her from you."

"Even if that meant letting her go?" Nyssa challenged, and Oliver nodded.

"So long as that was her wish. But I would still take your father's head for what he has done to you and your sister. For what he did to all three of you."

"I do not need a champion. I am perfectly capable-"

"Than why does our father's ring not rest on your finger sister?" Talia challenged, turning back towards the other three. Oliver's words had given her pause, for she could hear the sincerity in his voice. The former Heir to the Demon couldn't help the feeling of hope that welled up in her chest. Hope that perhaps Oliver felt for her as she did for him.

"I still say that you will not-"

"Then test me. Right here. Right now." Oliver demanded, and Nyssa smiled.

"No. No fighting. Either of you." Sara spoke up, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Beloved-" Nyssa began, but Sara held up a hand to silence her.

"Oliver, tell me right now. Can you kill Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Yes." He replied, and she nodded.

"If you die, I will kill you myself. Now go get some rest." She said, and he smiled.

"I will show you to the guest rooms." Talia said, and Oliver nodded, surprising them both when he took her hand. However, neither one pulled away, which made Sara smile before she walked over and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight Ollie."

"Goodnight Sarabear." He replied, making her glare while the Al Ghul sisters just laughed.

A moment later, he and Talia were outside the door to one of the guest rooms. Oliver opened the door, but made no move to go inside.

"Talia..." He began, only to stop as words failed him. He wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling. He loved Sara Lance, but he couldn't deny the feelings he had begun to develop for Talia. He knew in his heart that if he had to choose one over the other, that he would be unable to decide. But at the same time, he didn't want to lead either woman on, to make them feel as though they were notches on his bedpost. However, Talia made the choice for him. She kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him back into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked, and she smiled before beginning to remove her clothes.

 **Lemon Warning**

As Talia started to shed her clothes he followed her lead and started undressing. She looked at his hardening cock with lust in her eyes. He had to be a solid ten inches of throbbing meat and it was all for her.

He looked Talia up and down his eyes lingering on her perfect C cup breasts. They were perky and just the right size for her frame. Her nipples were already hard. As his eyes trailed down to her pussy, he groaned. Her neatly trimmed bush of black pubic hair was dripping wet, evidence of her arousal.

She stood in front of him and marveled at his cock, grasping it with her hand. When she touched it, he let out a hiss of pleasure. She tightened her grip and slowly pumped his cock.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

He looked down and without a word she released his cock and fell to her knees, moving his hands to the back of her head before bringimg her mouth down on his cock. She wasted no time in taking him to the back of her throat and even then it wasn't enough.

Oliver watched her eyes well up struggling with his massive cock. He put both hands on the back of her head for extra leverage as he pushed in deeper.

Talia was struggling for air but didn't care She loved the feeling of his throbbing manhood in her throat. She looked up and made eyes contact with him enjoying the blissful look on his face. When he finally let go of her head she came up for air freeing his cock from her mouth. She gasped for air while her eyes never left his cock, which was dripping with precum and saliva. She eagerly licked the precum loving the taste.

"I can't wait anymore."

Oliver took the initiative and picked Talia up and pinned her to the stone wall.

The wall was jagged rock and digging into Talia's back but she didn't care. She was so focused on Oliver's hard body pressed against hers. Her perky breasts were mashed against his chest giving her little shocks of pleasure as he moved against her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Oliver."

He grabbed a breast and punched her nipple while rubbing the tip of his cock over her dripping slit, "Tell me what you want me to do." he teased.

"Please fuck me Oliver."

She couldn't hide the begging submissive tone in her voice.

He took pity on her and in one thrust entered her. He savored the look on her face when he did the way her eyes widened and her mouth formed a round O of pleasure.

Talia couldn't believe how deep he was she barely had time to savor the feeling before he started to thrust in and out. Every hard thrust was making her back sting from the wall.

"Bed Oliver." she said in a commanding tone.

Oliver pulled out of Talia completely before bringing her over to the four poster bed. Instead of laying her down on it he bent her over the bed. He pulled her hair, "Is this better?"

She needed him back inside of her.

"Fuck me." She felt a hard slap on her ass and let out a loud moan.

"Please Oliver fuck me."  
He complied and buried his cock back in her tight pussy.

"God you are so tight Talia."  
"Only for you." Every word was separated by a moan. It was impossible to stop moaning as Oliver fucked her raw. He was hitting all of her weak spots and it was making it hard to think.

He loved watching her pussy swallow his cock and even loved seeing her olive skin get red from the spank. He rubbed the red spot tenderly.

"Is this what you want Talia?"  
She wanted more.

"No fuck me like the future Ra's al Ghul treat me like your slave." Being a slave was fine with her she didn't care as long she was with him.

The words lit a fire in his eyes. He grabbed her beautiful black hair and pulled hard enough to yank her head back. He mauled her neck with soft kisses and hard bites before whispering in her ear, "When I cum inside of you will be mine forever. No one will ever make you feel this good." He was very close but couldn't cum before her.

She nearly came right there just from his words. She was already so close to cumming.

"I'm so close." The wet sounds of his hips meeting hers filled the room as he reached around and placed his fingers on her clit. As soon as he started to move his fingers she cried out.

"I'M CUMMING!"

He felt her cum around his cock and that triggered his own orgasm.

"TALIA." He couldn't stop himself from screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her with all of his weight driving his cum as deep into her as possible. His hot cum flooded her womb and made her mind go blank for a minute. She couldn't take her mind off of the warm tingly telling deep inside of her. Talia felt crushed to the mattress before Oliver rolled them into a spooning position. His cock flopped out of her satisfied pussy. She could feel their combined juices run out of her and onto the bed.

 **Lemon End**

"That was intense." Oliver said a few moments later, and Talia chuckled.

"That's putting it mildly. I would say that's the best sex I've ever had." She replied, and he smiled, chuckling as he recalled her words.

"I had no idea you could be so submissive." He said, and she blushed.

"Only for you beloved." She replied, both surprised as the word passed her lips. However, she couldn't deny how appropriate it was, how well it described her feelings for him.

"Talia..." He said, her name just a quiet whisper on his lips. She moved to the edge of the bed, ready to pull herself as far away from him as she could. She had given him everything, and he was about to tell her that it didn't matter. Oh, she was great in bed, but she wasn't Sara Lance. She wasn't his beloved in the way that he was hers.

"I'm sorry. You deserve better than me." He said, his words causing her to turn back towards him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You call me beloved. But I can't call you the same right now. I have feelings for you, feelings that I haven't felt since Shado. But I also love Sara, and I...I feel like I'm back on Lian Yu again."

"I remind you of Purgatory?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No. Back on the island, there was a man named Ivo. He experimented with a drug called Mirakuru. A drug that Sara, Shado, my friend Slade and I had found and destroyed . Ivo forced Sara, Shado and I to kneel and he ordered me to choose who would live and who would die. I wouldn't. I couldn't choose between them. He moved the gun back and forth, saying I had thirty seconds to decide or he would kill them both. When he decided time was up, he had aimed the gun at Sara. I threw myself in front of her, and he told me I had made my choice. Then he shot Shado in the head."

He was quiet for a moment, and Talia said nothing, allowing him time to collect his thoughts.

"I couldn't choose then, and I can't choose now."

"Nor will you have to."

Oliver whirled, pulling Talia with him at the sound of the unknown voice. A knife was embedded where Talia's head had been a second earlier. Talia pulled the knife, throwing it towards where the voice had come from, even as she and Oliver fell to the floor. There was a loud crash as the assailant landed on the stone floor, and then there was silence. The two walked over, eyes darkening as they saw a man garbed as one of the League of Assassins, Talia's knife buried into his throat.

"Do you know him?" Oliver asked, pulling back the man's hood to reveal a bald man in his thirties.

"No." She replied, before slashing the sleeve of his left arm.

"He is not even a full fledged member of the League."

"How can you tell?"

"His wrist is covered by a black band. When one becomes a member of the League, the band is removed."

"So your father may not have ordered this?" He asked.

"It is doubtful. My father may be a monster, but he does respect League law. More likely this initiate wanted to prove himself, and he believed that disposing of the man who challenged my father would grant him favor."

Oliver just glared at the body of the would be assassin, coming to a decision a moment later.

"Go find your sister and Sara. Ra's Al Ghul dies tonight."

 **A/N: So this is chapter 2! I know there's no fight with Ra's, but it will be in the next chapter! Also, I am amazed at how popular this story is, and I thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review it. As to the pairing, I am leaning towards Oliver/Talia/Sara or Oliver/Talia/Sara/Nyssa. However, it is not set in stone. Thanks to Kenriot1214 for writing the lemon. Do you guys want to see more lemons in this story or not?**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ollie, I love you but you just had Talia ruin my evening right when-"

Sara stopped speaking as she saw the body lying on the floor of Oliver and Talia's room.

"This man tried to kill us." Oliver said, and Nyssa scowled.

"Fool. He would be no match for my sister."

"Or my student." Talia spoke up, making the other brunette's scowl deepen.

"Be that as it may, that's beside the point. Nyssa, I know you don't particularly like me at the moment, but I don't really care. That man just accelerated the time-table. Ra's dies tonight." Oliver spoke up.

"You interrupted us so we could watch you die?" She asked.

A moment later she found herself against the wall, Oliver's hand around her throat.

"I've had about all I can take of the insults. Now listen well. I interrupted you because I thought you would want to see the bastard who abused you lose his head. But if you would rather go face him yourself and die than go right ahead." He said, releasing her and stepping away.

"Nyssa, can I speak with you?" Sara asked, not giving her lover a choice as she grabbed her hand and walked down the hallway.

"Sara-"

"Be quiet." Sara demanded, her tone silencing the Heir to the Demon. Sara had never spoken to her in that tone outside of the bedroom, and Nyssa had a hunch they wouldn't be continuing their night anytime soon.

"Now I love you, but you need to learn to get along with Oliver."

"So you have made your choice." Nyssa said, and Sara fought the urge to slap the other woman across the face.

"Honestly? I really don't want to have to make a choice. I love you both. But you need to stop being so rude and use your head. Assess Oliver for who he is."

"And who pray tell is that?" Nyssa asked, skepticism clear in her voice.

"Oliver. Take off your shirt." She called, and Oliver glared.

"Sara-"

"Please. She needs to understand."

"She has no right-"

"Talia. She's with Sara, and she is your sister. That gives her the right." Oliver said, pulling his shirt over his head.

Nyssa couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw the scars that littered his chest. She had experienced physical and mental torture at the hands of her father, but as cruel as he was, there was some measure of restraint, of control. The scars that Oliver bore showed no measure of control. No, the people who made him suffer did so with sadistic pleasure. She walked over to him, tracing her hand over his scars. He shivered at her touch, but didn't react otherwise. She paused briefly on the tattoo that marked him as a Captain in the Russian Bratva, wondering what he had done to earn the rank. She knew enough about the Russian mob to know that they rarely made a man a Captain at such a young age. And as far as she knew, they had never given that level of authority to an American. However, she remembered the disgust in Oliver's voice when he spoke of what her father had done to her, and she knew in her heart that there was no way he would have been involved in the sex trade.

"Anatoli?" Sara asked as Nyssa walked around Oliver, continuing to trace the scars along his back.

"Yep. Long story for another time." He said, and Sara nodded, grateful that her League training enabled her to keep the rage from her voice. She wanted to find whoever had hurt Oliver and visit upon them the worst tortures she could imagine. That was, if Oliver hadn't killed them already. Even then Sara would still be tempted to throw them into the Lazarus Pit Nyssa had told her about just so she could kill Oliver's tormentor's again.

Nyssa rested her hand on the dragon tattoo on Oliver's shoulder. It was clear that whoever had done this to the man had quite literally branded the tattoo onto his skin. It was also clear to Nyssa that she had been wrong in her initial assessment of Oliver. He was not a child or a showman. This was a man who had known loss, who had been forged in the fire and anvil of pain and suffering. Yet despite all his loss, he had still come for Sara. He still loved her. He had not appeared before her father broken and shattered as Sarab had when he first joined the League. Nyssa remembered the words he had spoken to her mere hours earlier.

"Perhaps you simply lack the proper motivation Nyssa."

Perhaps Oliver had been right in his assessment. Perhaps she simply lacked the proper motivation to end her father's life. He had come to take his love back to Starling City, while Nyssa had brought Sara into the League. Brought her under Ra's Al Ghul's thumb. She had saved Sara, but she had also condemned her.

"Can you kill my father?" She asked as she walked back over to where Sara stood.

"Yes." He replied.

"Then you need fear no challenge from me." She said, and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you. But I do need something from both of you." He said, looking both the Al Ghul sister's in the eye.

"If I should fall, I want you to give me your word that you will take Sara and go. Go back to Starling. Save my city. Save the woman we both love." He said, and Nyssa nodded, Talia doing the same a moment later. The eldest daughter of Ra's Al Ghul may not share her sister and Oliver's love of Sara Lance, but Talia loved Oliver. She would honor his final request, if necessary. If he was unable to do so himself. A moment later Talia banished these thoughts from her mind. Oliver was her best student, and he was the best warrior she had ever seen. He would win.

"Nyssa, please go wake your father. Tell him it's time for him to die."

She nodded before going to do as he bid, looking forward to speaking with her father more than she ever had before. Sara just chuckled as she watched her lover's retreating back.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Nyssa willingly took orders from someone besides her father." Sara said after several moments.

"Oliver has proven capable of many things that I would not have expected of him when we first met." Talia remarked, and Sara smirked.

"I'll bet." She said, but any reply was forestalled as a member of the League of Assassin's approached them.

"Ra's Al Ghul demands your presence on the mountain above Nanda Parbat."

"Where is Nyssa? And who are you?" Talia asked.

"Nyssa al Ghul yet lives. As of now, she is still Heir to the Demon. Should you gain victory in the coming battle, her life will be yours to command. Should you fail-"

"I die. Now remove your hood and tell me who you are." Oliver demanded, and the man sighed.

"Do as he commands Sarab." Sara demanded, having recognized the voice of Ra's horseman.

The man removed his hood, Oliver taking a step back as he beheld the man's face.

"Maeseo? You're alive! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked his friend, only for the man to shake his head.

"The man you knew as Maeseo Yamashiro is dead. He died with Akio. I am Sarab, horseman of Ra's Al Ghul."

Oliver just shook his head in disgust at the man's words.

"You're a coward. You left Tatsu alone to grieve the loss of your son. Wherever he is, he is looking down at you with shame for your actions."

"Perhaps. But my sins are not in question today. You are the one choosing to challenge Ra's Al Ghul. And we should not keep him waiting."

"Sarab. No man may join the League without an audience from Ra's Al Ghul. Tell Oliver how you gained yours." She said, and he glared.

"I provided him with a tool to accomplish his goals." He replied, and Oliver glared as he realized what the man meant by those words.

"You gave him the Alpha-Omega didn't you? You complete idiot! I've barely spent five minutes with that man, and I know he's as ruthless as Waller. And you provide a person like that with a biological weapon capable of destroying a city?!"

"One does not seek an audience with Ra's Al Ghul without expecting a cost." He replied, and Oliver scoffed.

"I wonder...does that help you sleep at night? Knowing that young children just like your son could die because of the cost you paid?"

With that he walked past the man he had once called friend. Oliver knew that he had changed, that he had become something more than the man Maeseo Yamashiro had met during the time they had spent in forced servitude to ARGUS. But Maeseo had become completely unrecognizable, a stranger to the man who now went to face Ra's Al Ghul in mortal combat.

"Did you know?" Oliver asked as Talia walked beside him.

"No. I did not know that the man you met in Hong Kong is now my father's horseman. Nor did I know that he had provided my father with such a terrible weapon."

Oliver reached over and took her hand, telling her without words that he believed her.

"Ollie, when this is over, you and I need to talk about what you've been up to." Sara said, and Oliver smiled.

"When this is over, we will talk. All of us."

He didn't elaborate beyond that, and neither woman pressed him to say more. Anything they needed to discuss could wait until after the current Ra's Al Ghul was in the ground.

Thirty minutes later, they walked out of a tunnel that connected Nanda Parbat to the mountaintop, feeling the snow crunch under their feet as the frigid air stuck each of them across the face. The area from the edge of the tunnel to the edge of the cliff was lit with torches, providing a dim light in the darkness. Oliver saw Nyssa being held by two members of the League, and he spotted her sword being held by another member of the League. Standing at the very edge of the mountain was Ra's Al Ghul. He was facing away from them, hands behind his back. If Oliver didn't know better, he might have thought that the current Head of the Demon didn't know they were there. He did know better though. One did not gain the mantle of the most dangerous man in the world without learning to mind his surroundings.

"I am not accustomed to being summoned in the middle of the night boy." He said without turning.

"And I am not accustomed to League law being broken father. I believe League law states a challenger is to be given a trial by combat, not an assassin's blade. Or did you pervert League law just as you have the title of Heir?" Talia asked him, venom clear in her voice.

"I see age has not resulted in maturity Talia. Both you and your sister still act as children, questioning every decision. Even those not yours to make. As for the assassin, that misguided individual simply lost his way. He is dead, and has therefore paid the price for his actions."

"And the time has come for you to pay the price for yours. You tortured your own daughters and tried to marry one off like cattle. You brought pain to the woman I love. I don't always enjoy killing, but you? I will enjoy killing you immensely."

"Are you hurt Nyssa?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Release her." He demanded, and Ra's nodded..

"You have just given your last command Mr. Queen."

"And you have just seen your last night on this earth." He replied before drawing his sword from its sheath.

"Oliver." Talia said, walking over and handing him her sword.

He took it in his left hand, keeping his own sword held in his right. Then he leaned down and kissed her, walking over and kissing Sara a moment later.

"Nyssa. Do you mind?" He asked, nodding towards the League member who held her sword.

"Not at all. Give him my blade." She said, and the League member handed Oliver her sword, taking the one that Oliver usually carried.

Across from him, Ra's took off his shirt, gesturing for Oliver to do the same. Oliver complied, raising an eyebrow as he saw Ra's held no weapon.

"You should get a sword."

"I shall have two once you no longer need them." He replied, and Oliver laughed darkly.

"So be it."

Oliver walked towards the older man, his movements deceptively calm. Ra's matched his pace, the two coming to a stop at the cliff's midpoint. Oliver made the first move, slashing toward Ra's with Talia's blade. The man whirled, dodging the blow before lashing out with his left hand, catching Oliver's wrist. The younger man managed to hold onto the sword in his hand, swinging Nyssa's sword toward Ra's head in a downward arc. Ra's ducked the blow, only to feel Oliver's second sword slice across his chest. The younger man didn't allow his opponent a moment's respite, bringing both swords in a downward strike that nearly saw the Demon's head removed from his shoulder's. Ra's leaped backwards to avoid the strike, making Oliver smile. Ra's had been so focused on dodging his blades that he had forgotten to pay attention to Oliver's feet. The instant Ra's feet left the ground to avoid Oliver's blades, the young man had kicked out with his left foot. The result was Oliver's heel making contact with Ra's right kneecap, the sound of the bone breaking sounding like a gunshot on the otherwise silent mountaintop. The Demon's Head landed on his back from the force of the blow, and Oliver was on him in an instant, burying his swords in Ra's stomach.

"My daughter….chose her champion well." Ra's said, and Oliver smiled before pulling the blades from Ra's stomach. While his wounds were fatal, Ra's could still hold on for several more moments. If Oliver chose to let him live that long.

Standing up and grasping one of Ra's arms, Oliver dragged the older man to the edge of the cliff, forcing him to kneel before taking the ring from his left hand. Oliver crossed his blades against Ra's neck, and with a twist of his wrists, severed the man's head from his shoulder's. He then kicked the body off the mountaintop.

Oliver turned towards the members of the League who had observed the trial by combat, placing the ring on his finger as he did so.

One by one, every member of the League that was present knelt before the new Ra's Al Ghul.

"Rise." He commanded, and they did so.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul. Let any who would dispute my claim do so now."

A moment passed, and no one said a word. Oliver nodded.

"I will address all League members currently in Nanda Parbat tomorrow. For now, return to your beds and rest." He said, and the League members began to leave.

"My liege-"

"We will speak tomorrow Sarab." Oliver said, cutting the man off.

"As you command." He replied, leaving Oliver alone with Sara, Nyssa, and Talia.

"Well done beloved." Talia said, and Oliver smiled.

"I had a good teacher."

"You did it Ollie! I knew you would." Sara said with a smile, making Oliver grin in return. He walked over to Nyssa and returned her sword, the young woman taking it with a nod.

"Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. You protected Sara, which means more than I can ever tall you. Now I believe Sara said I interrupted something. Go enjoy the rest of your evening. But I would appreciate it if the two of you would join Talia and I for breakfast in the morning. I have some things I would like us all to discuss." He replied, and Nyssa nodded. Sara walked over and kissed Oliver before she and Nyssa walked back down the tunnel towards Nanda Parbat.

"You are now Ra's. What will you do?" Talia asked, and Oliver smiled.

"I have a few things in mind. But we will discuss my plans tomorrow. Now let's go back to bed."

"I don't plan on sleeping." Talia said, and Oliver's grin widened.

"That's good, because I don't plan on letting you. Earlier you told me to fuck you like my slave, and I intend to do just that."

She shivered, feeling arousal shoot through her body at his words as they walked hand in hand towards Nanda Parbat.

 **A/N: Kind of a random place to stop it I know, but I thought you all deserved an update given how long it has been. Also, I appreciate everyone who voiced their opinion regarding the pairing! I have decided that the pairing will be Oliver/Sara/Nyssa/Talia and will change the pairings to reflect that! Please reand, and review, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter is just the lemon scene as I wanted to get another chapter up but still get some sleep tonight! I hope you all enjoy, and thanks to kenriot1214 for writing the lemon! Next chapter will be up by this weekend!**

Chapter 4

When Talia and Oliver entered the head of the demon's quarters their clothes were practically in tatters as they ripped them off each other. Oliver brought her to the bed and finished up by tearing off her soaked panties while she pushed down his pants and worked his cock with her hand. He was already hard and she was soaking wet. Neither of them needed foreplay.  
He knew how she wanted it. She wanted it rough and hard, and that was what he was going to give her. He pushed her down by the throat into the bed and mounted her roughly, spreading her legs with his other hand and climbing on top of her. He took no time before plunging into her in one thrust. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. She was letting out small heavy pants as he went as deep as he could, his hand still around her throat. " You wanted me to fuck you like a slave, and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to use your body for my pleasure. If it gets to be too much, tell me and I'll stop. Otherwise the only thing I want to hear is the words 'Yes master' and 'Please'. Do you understand me?"  
She nodded with a smile. This is what she wanted, to be dominated and fucked like she was his whore. He pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside of her and plunged back in balls deep. "Yes." She gasped out. With every thrust she could feel her insides burning with pleasure. Watching him kill had made her so wet and aroused she couldn't take it.  
He took his hand off her throat and placed it on her right breast squeezing it roughly and pinching her already hard nipple. They could both hear the wet sounds of his cock pounding her wet pussy echo through the room. After playing with her breast he took his hand and brought it to her clit. "Tell me what you want Talia. Where do you want my cum?"  
"Everywhere Master. Please give it to me." She was unable to stop her incoming climax as he played with her clit. "I am cumming Master!" Her mouth was open in a silent scream and she was practically drooling as Oliver never let up his thrusts. Every thrust filled her up and stretched her to the limit around his cock. She prided herself on not showing weakness but in this moment she was his toy. He could do whatever he wanted to her.  
He loved watching Talia cum. He loved the way her legs trembled as she came and her eyes would leave his and just stare into space. As she lost her focus he took his wet fingers that were on her clit and brought them to her ass. As soon as he pushed his fingers inside her ass, Talia's eyes snapped back to his, and the woman screamed as she came again. He pulled his fingers from her ass and shoved them into her mouth, before grabbing her hips and flipping her over. He spread her buttocks and thrust his cock into her asshole with one hard thrust, making her scream as his cock entered her most private hole.  
"FUCK!" She wasn't ready for the switch having just come off an orgasm. She was still sensitive.  
Oliver paused for a moment , removing his cock from her ass.

"Do I need to stop?" He asked. Though his tone was condescending, Talia could hear the concern in his voice.  
"Sorry Master please don't stop. Fuck my ass harder!" She begged, and he rammed his cock back into her toned ass.

"Harder damn it!" She screamed, and he growled, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back.

"You don't give commands slut. You just take my cock." He said, spanking her left asscheek.

"Do you understand?" He asked, yanking her head back, and spanking her ass again.

"Yes Master."

"Then prove it. Tell me what you are." He growled, slamming two fingers into her pussy.

"AHH! Your bitch! Your slave!" She screamed, cumming on his fingers. He removed his fingers and shoved them into her mouth, yanking her head back as he did so.

The more he pulled her hair the more he made her arch her back which made her nipples brush along the silk sheets adding to the experience.  
Oliver was so close to reaching his limit the fight with Ra's having taken its toll on his stamina. He wanted to continue this all night. He wanted to keep fucking her making her scream and pant wanton for his cock. "Talia where do you want it? Where does my slave want my cum?"  
"Down my throat! Please Master, let me swallow your seed!" She barely had time to react as he flipped her over and straddled her chest and forced his cock in her mouth, shoving his whole length down her throat. It wasn't one second later he came with her name on his lips. She drank him all in relishing the taste of his cum and her pussy, even as she looked into his eyes. She slurped down all of his cum and watched as the energy left his body as he rolled off of her.  
Oliver had never felt so exhausted in all his life. "Fuck Talia I can't go on."  
She reached over and started to stroke his half hard cock back to full mast, "Just let me do all the work I still want you to um inside me." She climbed on top of him and dropped down her pussy swallowed his cock whole. "Just one more Master."  
His hips started to move not wanting to be passive as his hands found her toned ass. He didn't want to let her dominate him so he spanked her ass red as she rode him. Every smack made her tighten around him inching them both to their orgasm. "I am cumming!" She screamed. He was right there with her and pulled her down for one last time. She could feel his cum filling up her cunt to excess. She collapsed and passed out on top of him fully drained and satisfied. He was pretty much out of it when he came. His body could no longer keep up and he passed out, his cock still inside of Talia.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"Good morning Talia." Oliver said quietly as he turned to look into her eyes.

"Good morning Oliver. Sleep well?" She asked, and he laughed.

"I should hope so. You wore me out."

"Likewise… But I feel refreshed. If you would like to take me again." She said, and he smiled. He truly loved this submissive side to his former teacher.

"I would love to. However, we are due for breakfast with Nyssa and Sara at some point this morning, and I would like to speak with you first."

"About Sara and my sister." She surmised.

"Yes. I care about you. But I love Sara. And I don't want to be unfair to you. I don't want you to feel like another notch on my belt. You deserve better than that."

"You told me you couldn't choose." She said, and he nodded.

"Then do not choose. Have us both."

"There was a time I would have jumped at such an offer. But now..."

"The fact that you hesitate is all the proof you should need. For the man you were before….I would never have made such an offer to him."

Truth be told, she would have killed the pathetic child her former protege had once been. But for the man he was now, the man who had proven himself worthy to be named Ra's Al Ghul….There was nothing she would not do for him.

"The final decision will be Sara's. But nothing would make me happier than to accept your offer."

A moment later he threw back the covers and stood up, walking over to the closet and throwing on a traditional League uniform, Talia doing the same a moment later.

"Have Nyssa and her beloved awoken?" Ra's al Ghul asked as he walked into the throne room, directing his question to the assassin standing guard.

"They rose an hour ago. Shall I bring them to you Master?" The assassin asked.

"No. Merely direct me to them." He replied.

"There is no need. We are here." Nyssa said as she and Sara walked into the throne room, both bowing to the new Ra's Al Ghul.

"Rise. Walk with me. We have much to discuss."

"Might I suggest we have breakfast on the balcony? The view is quite a sight to behold." Nyssa said, and Oliver nodded.

"Make it so." He said to another assassin, who nodded and left to complete the task.

The four walked out of the throne room, down the hallway and out onto a balcony, finding a table already set.

"I plan to depart for Starling City within the next month." He said once they had all sat down, his words taking the three women by surprise. While they had all known of his plan to eventually return to Starling City, none of them had suspected that it would take place quite so soon.

"You have just ascended to the title of Ra's Al Ghul, and now you wish to abandon Nanda Parbat?" Nyssa asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"Not at all. Nanda Parbat shall still serve as the headquarters of the League. However, I will need a base of operations set up in Starling. I was hoping you would see to it Nyssa. Take Sara with you."

"And what will you and Talia be doing?" Sara asked, and he smiled.

"The two of us will be returning to Russia. I have some business to take of with the Bratva."

"You plan to control the Bratva presence in Starling." Talia said.

"Yes. I am a Captain in the Bratva, but I am also an American. Many of the old guard, such as Alexei Lenov will see me as an entitled foreigner who lacks the will to lead. I intend to show them otherwise. However, it would be unwise to act without Anatoli's backing. If I do, my actions, no matter how necessary, could put me at odds with enough people that Anatoli will be forced to move against me. A war between the League and the Bratva would cause unnecessary bloodshed, and would also draw undue attention to the League's presence in Starling."

"We're going to rid Starling of the cancer that infests it through a combination of the League and the Bratva. And while the Bratva will be the public face…." Sara trailed off as a smile spread across her face.

"The League will be in control, with no one being the wiser. An excellent plan." Nyssa said, her smile mirroring the one on Sara's face.

"I'm glad the two of you approve. I want you to begin working on the name's on this list as soon as you've gotten settled." He said, taking the book his father had given him from his pocket and placing it on the table.

"That book is a list of the people who are poisoning Starling. I found it in my dad's pocket after he died. Each and every one of those names is going to get crossed off."

"May I?" Nyssa asked, and Oliver nodded. She opened the book, Sara peering over her shoulder.

"Sister, have you seen this?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Look at the ink." Nyssa said, sliding the book over to her. Talia looked at it for a moment, and then she let out a low curse.

"Am I missing something?" Oliver asked.

"Were the names in this book visible when you first opened it?" Talia asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"No. Only after I held a page up to a fire. Why?"

"This ink is very specific. It is an ink originally created by the League of Assassins."

"Why would you father have created a list of people poisoning Starling?"

"He would not have. Our father would have simply destroyed the city, believing that he was replacing evil with death." Nyssa replied calmly.

"He would have been condemning millions of innocent people to death, but he would have done it anyway." Sara said, the disgust clear in her voice.

"But this is definitely the work of someone with League training." Talia pressed.

"But you told me that no one leaves the League. "Oliver responded, and Nyssa gasped at his words.

"They do not leave, but they can be released. It has only happened twice in the history of the League. The most recent was just over six years ago. My father's former horseman before Sarab asked to be released from his oath so that he could free your city from corruption."

"Do you remember his name Nyssa?" Oliver asked, and she shook her head.

"Not the name he came to the League with. But I do remember the name he became known by in the League. I gave it to him. Al-Sa-Her."

"The Magician." Sara translated.

"Why would you give him that name sister?" Talia asked.

"He performed a magic trick. He pulled a coin-"

"From behind your ear." Oliver said, cutting her off.

"Yes, but how would you know that?"

"Because Sara and I have seen that trick before. It was the same trick Uncle Malcolm used to do on our birthday's." He said quietly.

"But if Malcolm is Al-Sa-Her, why hasn't he taken care of the corruption in Starling?" Sara asked.

"We're going to find out. When you and Nyssa go to Starling, begin dealing with the names on the List. Try to figure out why Malcolm has failed in his mission. Hopefully there's a good reason."

"And if there isn't?" Sara asked, feeling she already knew the answer.

"If Malcolm Merlyn has intentionally failed to complete his mission, than he will die." Oliver replied quietly.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for the long hiatus on this fic! I had a bad case of writer's block! The next chapter will not take nearly as long to write. Please read and review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
